Al final eras tú
by Yuichiro
Summary: Cuándo sintió que todo se había acabado, la vida decido que su mala suerte iba a tener una pausa en ese momento. Final de: Sería un alivio - Si fueras ella - Al final eras tú


**_Bueno, aunque no lo pidieron, lo cual me entristece un poco, aquí les traigo una continuación para este fic, este será el tercer y último One-Shot de esta mini saga de fics. Sin mucho más que decir._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Adrien._**

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Porque no tenía idea.

\- Espera chica, para el carro- Alya estaba parada junto a Marinette debajo de las escaleras de la escuela.

Encontrarles hablando había sido casualidad.

\- Repite de nuevo lo que dijiste, creo que no te entendí.

 ** _Si, por favor repítelo Marinette, y dinos a ambos que escuchamos mal._**

\- Alya ya te lo dije- Luego de eso salió un suspiro desganado, de resignación- Me di por vencida con Adrien, es hora de aceptarlo- Ella sonrió con melancolía- Yo no le gusto.

 ** _¡Por favor, que no podía estar más equivocada!_**

\- Ma…- Iba a salir y decirle que estaba mal, que ella en verdad le…

\- Y me gusta alguien más.

 ** _Las palabras nunca le habían hecho tanto daño._**

Si Alya dijo algo más, no le prestó atención, ni siquiera supo se habían movido de ese lugar, o si alguien se había acercado. Simplemente se desconectó del mundo y no supo cuándo comenzó a caminar. Tomó su celular y le dijo a Nataly que no se sentía bien, todo de forma automática. Como esperaba la limosina estuvo frente a la escuela en tiempo record y se lo llevaron con velocidad.

\- ¿Adrien te encuentras bien?- La duda de la secretaría de su padre le llego lejana.

\- No realmente…- Por lo menos no estaba mintiendo.

Lo metieron a su habitación, le dieron antibióticos y hasta le tomaron la temperatura. Cuando un doctor llego y les dijo que simplemente estaba agotado por sus actividades diarias y que necesitaba reposo, todos se calmaron.

 ** _Ese hombre supo lo que le ocurría, lo vio en sus ojos… No pudo sino darle las gracias._**

Se tumbó en la cama, sin soltar lágrimas, no había porque…

 ** _A quien engañaba._**

¡Claro que había un porque! Había perdido su oportunidad con Marinette antes de siquiera poder darse cuenta de que la tenía. Gruñó antes de girarse en la cama y quedar viendo la pared.

\- Soy un idiota…

\- Si, eres uno- Plagg nunca ayudaba.

\- Cállate Plagg.

\- No chico, no tengo porque- El pequeño ser de la destrucción voló hasta quedar en su campo de visión- Solo recalcó cosas obvias que tú te dirás mentalmente más tarde, acelero las cosas y ya.

\- Solo déjame solo…

\- A parte de idiota y ciego, resultaste malcriado.

\- ¿A qué viene lo de ciego?

\- Por favor, todo el mundo sabía que le gustabas a la chica de las coletas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos Adrien- Por una vez, pudo sentir algo de comprensión en las palabras de Plagg- Sé que las relaciones no son lo tuyo, pero la chica de las coletas siempre fue demasiado obvia, nervios, sonrojos, tartamudeos… Incluso con todo ese… ¿Anime? Sí, eso, inclusive con todo lo que ves que te muestra esas reacciones nunca sumaste dos más dos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón, enterró la cara en la almohada frustrado, pues, ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva, Marinette sí que era demasiado obvia a su alrededor.

\- Por ciego perdí a la chica…

\- Aun tienes a Ladybug- Le dijo Plagg.

Y él rio por lo bajo con amargura. Ya no le importaba mucho Ladybug, claro, aun había sentimientos por ella en su corazón, pero… Dios.

\- Si Marinette fuese Ladybug como quiero que sea… Significa que las perdí a las dos Plagg.

El Kwami de la destrucción le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, como consolándolo antes de ir por su apestoso queso.

 ** _Plagg consolándolo, sí que estaba en el hoyo._**

Ah… Vale… Había perdido a la chica de sus sueños, o eso creía, y había perdido sus oportunidades con Marinette por actuar demasiado lento…

 ** _No era su día… O su semana… O su mes… O su año…_**

 ** _Simplemente no era su vida de suerte._**

 ** _Marinette:_**

\- ¿De verdad ya no te gusta Adrien?- Le preguntó Tikki ya como por sexta vez a su portadora.

Ella suspiro negando con la cabeza.

 ** _Claro que le gustaba Adrien._**

Pero tenía que aceptar la realidad justo como le dijo Alya. No había forma de que alguien como Adrien se fijase en ella…

\- Solo decidí que es tiempo de pasar página.

\- Marinette…

\- No estoy haciendo esto porque sí Tikki- La detuvo- Lo hago porque perseguir un imposible nunca es buena idea…

Y no era la única razón.

 ** _Estaba "él" también._**

Esa noche en los tejados de parís, la había movido demasiado. Saber que Chat Noir deseaba que ella fuese Ladybug, que anhelaba que ambas fueran una sola la había conmovido a un nivel increíble.

 ** _Era ridículo que le afectase tanto lo que decía ese gato callejero._**

Pero lo hacía. Porque Chat había hecho algo que ella misma no podía. Había unido las partes de su ser, a la simple Marinette y la increíble Ladybug… Y le había dicho que amaba a ambas por igual.

 ** _Quizás amar era demasiado._**

Pero así lo sintió, por primera vez pudo tomar en verdadera cuenta sus sentimientos. Y ese impulso donde ella quiso besarlo y él la detuvo solo afirmó el hecho de que no quería aprovecharse de ella. Porque había protegido su relación, no quiso que ella hiciera eso por el calor del momento, sino porque de verdad quería que, al momento de hacer algo tan íntimo, fuese porque ambos se sintieran igual.

\- Hay alguien que me ama Tikki- Marinette la miro- A las dos yo.

\- ¿Chat Noir?- Asintió- Pensé que él no te gustaba.

\- Yo igual…- Suspiró- Y la verdad… No estoy muy segura de que lo haga aun.

\- ¡¿Entonces porque renuncias a Adrien?!

\- Porque siento que tanto Adrien como Chat son especiales para mi- Marinette miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga- Adrien me quita el aliento, me roba latidos de mi corazón… Y Chat me hace sentir segura, querida… Aun cuando nunca supe verlo hasta ahora… Es quien más confía en mí, inclusive si soy solo Marinette.

 ** _Los recuerdos de Evillustrator remarcaban eso…_**

Un ruido sordo en la lejanía llamo su atención, luego vio un mar de llamas danzando en el centro de la ciudad.

 ** _Chat Noir:_**

Acabaron rápido con el akuma.

 ** _No supo si decir que eso fue bueno o malo._**

Y su lady le pidió algo de tiempo. Así habían terminado en un tejado, separados por una pared y un punto ciego. Él estaba sin su transformación y ella, según lo que le dijo, igual.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí Ladybug?- No estaba de humor para sobre nombres.

\- Quería preguntarte por lo de la otra noche.

\- ¿Cuál de tantas?- Estaba siendo demasiado cortante, pero no podía detenerse.

\- Sabes de cual hablo- Ella suspiró, con la suficiente fuerza para que él la oyese- Me dijiste que no te creías capaz de amar a quien estuviese bajo la máscara si no fuese quien tú quieres que sea.

\- Si… Eso dije.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que te di una explicación bastante detalla la otra vez ¿No?

\- Lo hiciste- Hubo algo de silencio, como si ella planease lo que estaba por decir- Quiero saber… ¿Por qué la amarías?

\- Ya te lo dije…

\- No me refiero a eso Chat- Le cortó- Sé que ya me dijiste que ella es increíble, que te gusta, que te parece adorable y demás… Pero…

\- ¿Pero…?- Es conversación era de por si extraña.

\- Estoy segura de que ella no es perfecta- Soltó por fin- Yo tampoco lo soy… Siendo tú, estoy segura de podría buscar a una chica increíble, que podría enamorarme de alguien diferente de forma civil o simplemente atrapar a un famoso con el traje y la promesa de un amor lleno de riesgo y diversión.

 ** _Bueno, eso era cierto._**

\- Creo que si debo replantear mi pregunta… Sería ¿Por qué a ella? No ¿Para qué a ella?

\- ¿Cómo que para que…?

\- La chica que dijiste- Alzó el tono de voz- ¡No es hermosa, no tiene demasiados talentos, es desordenada, tonta, no puede controlar sus nervios, siempre es torpe, nunca puede mantener la calma frente a la persona que le gusta…!

Él escucho cada una de las cosas que dijo Ladybug. Seguramente había buscado a Marinette, sabía que se conocían. La dejo hablar, estuvo un rato enumerando los "defectos" de Marinette hasta que por fin calló.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Le preguntó.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ladybug… Eso es precisamente el "para que" del que hablas…- Miró al cielo, el color azul oscuro le recordó a ella- Yo tampoco soy perfecto- Rio un poco ante lo ridícula de esa afirmación siendo "El ángel de parís"- Soy tímido, bastante torpe respecto a las relaciones, no conozco muchas cosas del mundo, y por si fuera poco soy muy malo con las mujeres en mi forma civil... ¡Una vez le pregunte abiertamente a una mujer con ceño fruncido si tenía su periodo frente a su marido y sus dos hijos!

Ambos rieron, y cuando hubo silencio él suspiró.

\- No soy prefecto… Y sé que ella tampoco lo es- Se levantó, el muro no le dejaba ver del otro lado si estaba sentado, pero de pie podría hacerlo fácilmente si se volteaba.

 ** _Pero ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo._**

\- El amor… Es una palabra muy grande para que alguien de mi edad la entienda… Pero se esto Ladybug- Sonrió, aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía- La quiero…

\- ¿Querer…?

\- Si, la quiero conmigo, a mi lado…- se llevó una mano al pecho- Quiero que este conmigo quiero verla sonreír, quiero ser la causa de su sonrisa… Soy egoísta, porque la quiero para mí… Quiero poseerla, pero más allá de lo que puedas pensar sobre mí en la forma de un pervertido- Se apresuró a agregar- Quiero…

\- Te estas poniendo cursi chico- El comentario de Plagg realmente no le importo.

\- Quiero poseerla en un sentido sentimental… Quiero hacerla reír, gritar, correr, odiar, amar… Quiero que ella sienta todo lo que yo siento cuando me sonríe…

\- Pides mucho…- Le dijo ella, la sentía de pie a sus espaldas.

\- Lo sé, sé que pido demasiado, pero aun así…- Se encorvó- Aun así quiero que me mire como yo la miro a ella… No he podido elegir muchas cosas de mi vida… Pero esta es una que puedo… Y he decido que quiero estar con ella, con sus defectos y los míos…

El silencio se acentuó y él sintió como lo jalaban para que se diese la vuelta, lo hizo cerrando los ojos y sintió presión sobre sus labios, más aun así no abrió los ojos, ni respondió.

\- Mírame Chat…- Le pidió ella.

Y cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo por completo.

 ** _Debía ser una broma._**

Marinette… Oh preciosa Marinette, parada delante de él con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblándole. Completamente aterrada de lo que seguiría. Se dejó llevar y ahora la besó él a ella, la respuesta fue inmediata.

 ** _¡¿A quién le importaba si le gustaba alguien más?!_**

Iba a hacer suya a Marinette, aun si ella no quería… Aun si le costaba.

\- Mírame Marinette…

\- No puedo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé qué esperar…- Ella río y su sonrisa le pareció hermosa- Hoy… Hoy renuncie a alguien por esto… Renuncie a unos sentimientos muy fuertes por esto.

\- ¿Te… Arrepientes?

\- No- Ella sujetó sus manos- Simplemente creo que entiendo cómo te sentías.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy esperando ver a alguien yo también, a alguien especial para mí… Alguien a quien me prometí olvidar…

\- … Creo que se quién es…

\- ¿De verdad? Lo dudo…

 ** _O Marinette, nunca dudes, no de él._**

\- Rubio.

\- Si.

\- Ojos verdes.

\- Si.

\- Atlético.

\- Si.

\- Listo.

\- Si.

\- Soso.

\- Hey.

\- Solitario.

\- No puedes estar…

\- Ciego.

\- Chat no sigas diciendo esa clase de cosas… No lo conoces.

\- Oh Marinette, claro que lo conozco.

\- ¡¿Cómo, si solo dices esas cosas malas de él?!

\- Marinette- Se acercó a su oído- Estoy aquí.

 ** _Él la miro._**

 ** _Ella lo miro._**

 ** _Y ambos rieron._**

\- Al final eras tú…

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno, el final es el final, no sé qué vallan a querer luego, pero esto llevaba ya un tiempo escrito, y me daban ganas de generar incertidumbre, luego de esto, no sé qué hare por Miraculous, pero bueno, ustedes pueden dejar sugerencias si quieres en los comentarios._**

 ** _Rápidamente, el orden de los 3 fics que hice en secuencia son:_**

 ** _1.- Sería un alivio._**

 ** _2.- Si fueras ella._**

 ** _3.- Al final eras tú._**

 ** _Con eso ya dicho, nos leeremos en otro momento fandom de Miraculous, espero tener algo para The Queens fight._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera, paz~_**


End file.
